elite_force_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shapeshifter War
The Shapeshifter War is an event that happened in the Elite Force Universe. It is an ongoing conflict between the Elite Force and the Shapeshifter Family, the latter being led by their father Rodissius. This event started after the destruction of Mighty Med Hospital. This event served as the main plot for Season 1. It is unknown if this event is continued even after the series' cancellation at the hands of Disney. History Before Elite Force During the events of the Lab Rats finale, The Vanishing, Donald was contacted by Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar that Mighty Med was destroyed by unknown supervillains. Due to this situation, Donald had the Bionic Team split up, with Adam and Leo going back to oversee the Bionic Academy, while Bree and Chase stayed to help out with the new project, which would later be revealed to be a new team. During Elite Force Arriving in Centium City, Donald, Bree and Chase arrived at the top floor of the Davenport Tower, in which they entered into a penthouse suitewhere Donald stayed during his days as a bachelor. Donald then took Bree and Chase outside to reveal their new teammates: Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar. Skylar tells the bionic humans that Mighty Med was destroyed, in which Kaz showed them a picture of the now-destroyed superhero hospital. Kaz also stated that a lot of superheroes lost their lives during the process. Donald then told Bree and Chase that he wanted to combine bionic heroes and superheroes into one all-powerful team to defeat whatever threat destroyed the hospital. After the Penthouse is attacked and a message is watched by the team from a mysterious duo, who threatened to take out Kaz, Oliver, Skylar, and anyone else who is protecting them, Kaz has an argument with the rest of the team and walks out of the penthouse in frustration. After walking downtown for a bit looking for a costume shop, the duo of villains appear from thin air and greet Kaz; the latter realizing that they are Roman & Riker, the sons of former hero-turned-villain Rodissius. Roman and Riker state that they are after Kaz and Oliver because they got rid of their father's powers, despite Kaz trying to tell them that it was the only way to save his life. The villainous duo then transform into a black swarm as soon as Bree arrives. Chase and the rest of the team then arrive and all the heroes are attacked by the black swarm. Roman and Riker then kidnap Skylar and lock her up. The team then finds her and Oliver is able to break her out and freeze the black swarm; however, the shapeshifting duo then escapes and vows to destroy the superheroes that remain, especially the Elite Force. Some time later, Chase is able to access the Superhero Encryption Network in order to see who is left so that they can warn the remaining supers about Roman and Riker. Skylar then sees Crossbow on the list and is excited and wants to see her because Crossbow trained Skylar when she first came to Earth. However, Chase did not allow it as it would lure Roman and Riker out into the open to take Crossbow down. Later on at night, Skylar, along with Oliver, ignore Chase's orders and they go see Crossbow at the Centium City park. After talking for a bit, Skylar and Oliver warn her about the shapeshifters, and before they go, Roman arrives to take Crossbow down. At the penthouse, Chase and Bree are in Mission Command and they notice "Kaz" trying to get into the superhero network. After a test, Chase and Bree notice that "Kaz" is actually Riker, who is in there to get the superhero list for Roman. Bree then puts Riker in an industrial freezer so he can't shapeshift his way out. Meanwhile, Crossbow tries to attack Roman, but fails as he throws a sign pole at her with his electrokinesis, in which Oliver and Skylar tried attacking him but they failed as well. "Bree" and Chase then arrive after "Riker" arrives to tell Roman that he was spotted by "Bree" and Chase. However, as they try to shapeshift into their black swarm, "Riker" reveals that it was really Bree in a cyber cloak, while "Bree" is revealed to be Kaz, much to Oliver's dismay. However, Roman grabs Crossbow and demands the list and Riker for Crossbow. As Bree gets Riker and the team tosses Roman the list, Crossbow intervenes and destroys the device with the list when Roman tries to hand it to Riker. Angered, Roman critically injures Crossbow, and due to this, Skylar attacks both of the shapeshifters. Riker then turns into a crow and flees, in which Roman mocks Riker for fleeing as he turns into a crow and leaves as well. Roman and Riker are then standing before their leader, who is none other than their father Rodissius, who yells that they don't have much time and is ashamed of his sons for failing in their task to get the list of superheroes. Rodissius then starts to make a plan that the Elite Force won't know what's coming to them, as he gives a villainous smile. A while later after this incident (it is unknown how long due to the timeline debate/confusion), Chase brings in a girl named Reese, who says that they are dating. Chase explains that he met Reese at the library going over science-related stuff, and after three hours, they started dating, much to the dismay of the rest of the team, especially Bree. However, all the lights go out in the city after Douglas states that a black swarm has been terrorizing the city and its citizens. Putting on their mission suits, the team then goes to the downtown part of Centium City and notice that Roman and Riker are destroying it due to them being a black swarm. However, the team notices that there are more black swarms after they try saving civilians, and finally conclude that they are facing multiple shapeshifters. After failing to subdue the villains, Rodissius walks out and stands over the unconscious team, and after some time, the team awakens to find out that Rodissius was the master planner of the demise of many superheroes that were in Mighty Med. Kaz stated that Rodissius didn't deserve his powers, and, much to the shock of Kaz's insult to the villain, Rodissius stated his master plan: to lure the Elite Force into the city so that someone could get to the cyber desk. Bree and Kaz then realize that Reese was still in the house, and to the entire team's horror, they discover that Reese is actually Rodissius' daughter. Heartbroken, Chase follows the team back to the penthouse, but Bree, before she follows them, attacks Rodissius with her "flashlight hands" in which Rodissius is injured to the point where he can't get off the ground. Back at the penthouse, Douglas discovers that Reese is actually stealing the superhero list, and before he can stop her, she puts him in critical condition after she uses her powers on him. Perry and the team then find Douglas on the floor and Chase declares war on Rodissius and his children. Reese then goes back downtown to find her father injured on the ground. Reese then says to her father that they will destroy every last superhero, especially the Elite Force, before carrying him away. Due to the cancellation of the series, it is unknown what happens next. However, Douglas is confirmed to be alive after being attacked by Reese. Trivia * Due to the series' cancellation, it is unknown what the current state of the event is. However, if the series gets a proper revival in the future, this event might continue. * Despite a lot of people believing that these events took place in 2016, the actual events of the series took place between 2014 and 2015, which debates if the series is set in present day or in a different set timeline in the canon of the series. * Despite this event being the main plot for Season 1, it wasn't the ongoing plot for most of the episodes of the season, as a lot of episodes focused on other things. This is a similarity to the fourth season of The Flash, in which a lot of episodes focus on different plots than the primary Clifford DeVoe/Thinker plot. ** The only episodes that were centered around the main plot of this season were The Rise of Five, The List, and The Attack, in which the shapeshifters make physical appearances. Category:Conflicts